


Dovetailed Venuses

by TemplePeacekeeper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, soft like a chicken nugget in the words of my cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemplePeacekeeper/pseuds/TemplePeacekeeper
Summary: If our clasped hands were lips, this is how I would kiss you.As Shintaro turns away from the stars, Kazunari turns towards them.[Midorima gives up lucky items in order to achieve the Zone and Takao has Feels about that]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta & Midorima Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Dovetailed Venuses

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I would like to thank my cheerleader who championed the writing of this piece, without whom this would surely not have been finished. Whose mere presence got me writing, and thus I have no hesitation dedicating this to you, my friend.  
> Secondly, I hope you enjoy! :D let me know what you liked, didn't like, any mistakes I made (this was not beta-ed and I am not much of a proof reader)

You’d think that with all the crazy things that seemed to follow every member of the Generation of Miracles—and being honest Shin-chan especially because of his proclivities—that Kazunari could jive when something new popped up. Yet, here Kazunari was, choking on yakisoba bread during lunch because some random third year girl approached Shin-chan with “advice” on basketball. Third-year-girl is a Capricorn (Shin-chan always has to ask because it’s such an important factor for earning some of his precious time) and apparently, that means she knows what she's talking about even though her experience with basketball is probably zero. 

Shin-chan barely gives him any details about what happens in their talk throughout the whole day no matter the amount of wheedling Kazunari does: threatening not to pass to Shin-chan at practice doesn’t exactly help his case he can admit. All he’s able to learn is that Miss senpai recommended that Shin-chan give up horoscopes in order to play better, which is one of the most surprising claims he’s ever heard and he hasn’t forgotten Akashi’s eye thing. 

But.. Maybe Shin-chan has been thinking along the same lines for a while now too and Miss senpai has just put it into words, the universe's sign that Shin-chan was waiting for—ironically now.

He's peddling the rickshaw down the suburban streets, Shin-chan quiet in the back, no cars to speak of. He's confident enough in his eyes and the situation to look up at the stars. He'd never claim to understand why Shin-chan was so fixated on horoscopes and star signs but he did get that it was something important to Shin-chan, maybe even important enough that it could hurt Shin-chan. 

He stops the bike along the sidewalk and climbs over into the rickshaw to sit across from Shin-chan who, like always, is content to think out a hypothetical conversation, rather than speak it.

"You're really giving her advice a lot of thought." Kazunari can see Shin-chan's brain contemplating dodging the conversation, shutting it down, or coming clean.

Kazunari knows which one he prefers, "Shin-chan, you'd suffer and it might not even work out."

Shin-chan looks at him now, up from where he was fiddling with today's lucky item, a plastic apple. His face is an amalgamation of messages " _ why does that matter?/why is that what you're concerned about?/why are we talking about this now?/what if this is the only thing I can do? _ " And more and more thoughts that don't develop words, but those are the most important ones he figures.

"Everything is worth considering in the pursuit of victory. Considering our opponents, my being able to enter the Zone could be a necessity.” 

Kazunari straightened up, “The Zone?” 

Kazunari hadn’t exactly had an idea what Miss senpai had said to Shin-chan or what she could have presented that Shin-chan would actually consider, but the Zone wasn’t even an option he thought was possible. Kazunari knew well what Shin-chan’s capabilities were, he was so high-spec and well-rounded he couldn’t grasp how entering the Zone would have any sort of noticeable effect. And yet, if Shin-chan could enter the Zone, if Kazunari could see that and be a part of it, he would. A Shin-chan in the Zone would be even more dazzling and amazing, what kinds of shots would they be able to pull off? He could see Shin-chan’s form already, Kazunari’s pass like a comet caught and melted in Shin-chan’s hands and then sent off arching like a shooting star.

Shin-chan nods, “We don't need to talk about this now, this should be discussed with the team."

Kazunari freezes, recalling instantly the entire reason why he had been so worried the entire day. Shin-chan giving up Oha-Asa and the suffering he would have to endure even for just a possibility of entering the Zone. It wasn’t worth it, not at all. Not even a little bit.

Kazunari glances to the side, thinking about how the team wouldn't be as worried as him with what was actually important; that Shin-chan was going to suffer if he did this. Kazunari had seen the proof before, days where Shin-chan had failed to acquire his lucky item turned out horrible no matter Cancer's ranking that day. That wasn't even considering how Shin-chan would suffer mentally, emotionally. On those days of horrible luck Shin-chan was always so tense and twitchy, he spoke even less, he did less, retreating at every moment he was able to remain safe. He hated it.

"I don't think we need to go that far to win. In fact, I'm sure we can win anyways." Kazunari is trying now, trying to push positivity, trying to move Shin-chan away from his consideration.

Shin-chan's face turns troubled, "This may be the only thing I can do to help the team now. My shooting is already perfect, I don't slack in stamina or defense. If I could enter the Zone-"

"But a Shin-chan without Oha Asa and his lucky item isn't Shin-chan!"

"Nonsense Takao, I am always me." Shin-chan pushes his glasses back into place here like he's trying to restore the order to their dynamic, trying to normalize this terrifying path. Kazunari is losing, it sounds like Shin-chan has already come to a decision.

“The Coach and the rest of the team might not even agree to it, y’know?” Kazunari climbs back on to the bicycle and starts peddling, keeping this conversation going is definitely pushing but he knows ways to sweeten Shin-chan up into talking more than he wants to.

“I highly doubt that. There’s a reason for it, and I’m certain the others will at least appreciate the lack of any lucky items in their way.” 

Yeah, that’s the problem, Kazunari doesn’t doubt at all that the incentive of no more lucky items alone will get everyone to buy into this “ _ getting rid of lucky rankings will awaken the Zone _ ” scheme. 

“Well! Could you explain your reasons why to me Oh Great Ace? Because I hate to break it to you, but if you can’t convince me, your dutiful servant, you’re not going to be able to convince anyone else.”

Shin-chan heaves a very audible and pointed sigh like he’s the one being put upon in this moment. Kazunari can easily imagine the look on his face; it’s just as funny as usual.

“Suzunashi-san is a Capricorn, as typical of her sign-”

“Yeah, no, don’t lead with that. In fact, just forget that part of it entirely, it’s contradictory.”

Shin-chan clicks his tongue and suddenly there’s a plastic apple hitting the back of his head, “Shut up Takao! Don’t interrupt.” but Shin-chan does leave out any further mention of Suzunashi’s sign in his explanation. Kazunari can begrudgingly admit that it’s a well put together explanation, even if he does hate the idea.

The next day at practice, Shin-chan calls together a team meeting—well actually Kazunari does because even though Shin-chan’s the captain that doesn’t mean he’s any better at dealing with the team— and lays it out in one simple sentence.

“It has come to my attention that my..dependence on lucky items and rankings may be limiting my playing ability. As such, from now on I will no longer bring a lucky item with me.” 

They let the message sink in, watching as the third and second strings whisper amongst each other about the development. What’s most important is the Coach and first string’s responses though, as people who will be beside them on the court the most. In all honesty, they look like their greatest dream has become reality at the same time their worst nightmare became reality too. Yuya-kun looks particularly like he wants to throttle Shin-chan for changing gears and expectations mid-season.

"Why now? Of all the times before!?" Yuya-kun asks, face twisting up, kind of delinquent like. 

Kazunari has to glance away from Shin-chan when he answers because he can easily see the way his grip tightens on today's lucky item (his last lucky item) for comfort. "A senpai has informed me that it is possible that my belief in horoscopes prevents me from completely engaging in a match and thus infringes on my ability to enter the Zone."

"But you can't enter the Zone."

The words are spoken frankly and damningly by Coach Nakatani who looks only mildly shocked himself that he spoke, but everyone seems to be in agreement with that anyway.

"That we know of now. By removing the influence of lucky items it could increase the likelihood of me entering the Zone. In fact, as I see it, this is the only option available to me now to improve myself and my performance." 

Kazunari can see them coming around to the idea, "We don't have to start right away, right? I mean you have terrible luck when you don't have your item so maybe we should test it."

Everyone shares the same look with each other as though they’re all wondering how bad it could be that a “test-run” is necessary. Shin-chan at least seems to be amenable to it.

"Saturday is a half-day and practice will be short." 

It's a pre-dismissal everyone has come to be familiar with in this new Shutoku basketball team formation, this conversation is over now.

Practice goes on, everyone is whispering amongst each other, first stringers especially, while Coach Nakatani keeps a focused eye on Shin-chan throughout the whole of it. Kazunari plays like everything is normal, passing and laughing. He's breathing hard after practice is over, after he's changed out of his practice clothes, long after there's a feasible reason to be breathing hard; so he's glad when he's peddling his bike and carrying Shin-chan behind him because it's a good reason to be breathing hard again.

They don't talk as Kazunari finishes the ride to Shin-chan's house. That Saturday, Shin-chan starts the day by breaking his glasses and finishes the day with food poisoning—there's no improvement during practice at all only Shin-chan rubbing his elbows because he can't shake the tension from his limbs knowing he doesn't have his lucky item, not knowing his rank that day.

Kazunari knows: Cancer's are first, their lucky item is a metal bottle cap he's had in his pocket all day and he's been sticking as close to Shin-chan as he could without being suspicious. Even when Shin-chan isn't adhering to fate, fate still seems to favor him but not even that coupled with Kazunari's own efforts is enough to prevent bad things from happening. It was only going to get worse from here he was sure; because they were still going through with this, even with the terrible results today.

He looks at the night sky now and he wishes he knew which constellation was Capricorn's so he could curse it for giving Suzunashi hypnotism or whatever that got Shin-chan to agree to this.

He's gotten pretty good at saving Shin-chan from awkward situations over their school years, so it's not like he can't handle protecting Shin-chan from his especially horrible luck that only ever occurs when he's without his lucky item because the star gods are petty bastards like that. As the days go by, he feels kind of vindicated when everyone at practice runs off screaming because Shin-chan tripped on a root and smashed into a tree which brought a swarm of hornets down on all of them, because he knows that they're going to start regretting this hairbrained scheme now. After Shin-chan's showerhead in the clubroom explodes and geysers water for four spectacular seconds that no one in the room can seem to fathom with, all the members staring at Shin-chan's stall unblinking and condemning, Kazunari isn't surprised when someone mentions the possibility that Shin-chan is cursed. 

He made jokes about it because that was the only thing he could do, because Shin-chan was determined to do this and he wouldn’t get in the way of that, but there was only so much he could do to mitigate the disasters that followed Shin-chan around nowadays, not every lucky item was one he could hide away in his pockets or bag to be unseen but still useful. There’s only so much he can take; everyday, Shin-chan is covered in new bruises or scratches from this cat or that cyclist. He just wants it to stop, he wants Shin-chan to be safe.

They’re picking up after practice, torrential rains crashing down when Kazunari hears a harsh plinking sound unlike rain. He sees white balls of hail striking the glass, cracks spreading, and he tackles Shin-chan to the side just before the glass is shattered inwards by storm winds. He has Shin-chan pressed down with his own body acting as a shield which in any other situation he would find hilarious, but Shin-chan is staring at him all shocked and Kazunari is shaking because Shin-chan almost got hit by glass shards, and it seems like everyday Kazunari is waiting for such a moment to happen; something that’s truly dangerous and not just an annoyance that can be brushed off. Get scratched by a cat but what if it has rabies, collide with a cyclist but what if it was a car, on and on and on with these worries growing. He’s drowning.

“Shin-chan...please.. stop this.”

“Takao-”

“You could get seriously hurt Shin-chan! It’s not worth it!” Shin-chan is still looking at him stunned, so he takes that chance and runs over to his bag to pull out today’s lucky item, a chibi bunny keychain and he runs back, pushing it into Shin-chan’s hand, “Here! It’s today’s lucky item, don’t go anywhere without it today! And don’t go anywhere without a lucky item from now on!”

Shin-chan’s expression shifts from stunned to angered, “Have you been carrying around Cancer’s lucky items this whole time?”

Kazunari doesn’t know what to think anymore. “Shin-chan I-” 

Shin-chan doesn’t even wait to hear what his reasons are, he stands up sharply and chucks the keychain into the trash. “I don’t need this. Don’t do unnecessary things anymore, Takao.”

Kazunari’s barely even opened his mouth to protest Shin-chan’s actions before a basketball is slamming into Shin-chan’s back courtesy of Yuya-kun. “Hey! Be fucking grateful! Takao-senpai is looking out for you!” 

Yuya-kun’s huffing and puffing is a stark contrast to everyone else’s obvious avoidance of them. Aoyama-kun is ushering out the younger members and Kimura-kun is picking up the broken glass; Kazunari is actually rather proud of how well they’re handling this situation, even as he’s embarrassed that he’s the cause of all the trouble. 

“I didn’t ask it of him! Don’t interrupt!” Shin-chan is full on glaring at Yuya-kun now. Yuya-kun cracks his knuckles in retaliation, opening his mouth to begin a Shin-chan dressdown the Miyaji way. Kazunari hurries to step in and diffuse the situation because Shin-chan isn’t as angry with him for the lucky items as he could have been, as Kazunari was expecting, and that means Shin-chan is okay with having this conversation later in private. 

“Hey! Quit it! Miyaji, go call your parents and get home! Midorima, Takao, you two are in charge of finishing clean up and locking up the clubroom. You better have this problem sorted out by tomorrow!” Coach Nakatani yells from the gym doors, arms crossed. 

Kazunari winces and laughs, pushing Yuya-kun towards the doors and then snagging Shin-chan by the elbow, jabbing him in the side till he bowed. “Yes Coach! We will.” 

Coach Nakatani just huffed and grabbed Yuya-kun by the scruff, leaving Shin-chan and him alone. They look at each other, and though Kazunari doesn't know if their thoughts and messages are being conveyed between them, it kind of feels like they might be. Kazunari sighs heavily and stretches, getting back to cleaning as Shin-chan glowers from where he’s seated himself against the wall, perfectly content to leave him doing all the work as an apparently rightly deserved punishment for his behavior. Kazunari laughed a little to himself, Shin-chan was so easy to read sometimes.

“What’s so funny?” 

Kazunari laughed a little more boldly, “Hmmm, Shin-chan is!”

Shin-chan just grumbled to himself nestled in his aura of self-righteousness and agitation so Kazunari just continued with the cleaning, macgyvering a tarp to cover the broken window and prevent water and hail from coming in. Kazunari hummed to himself and inspected the gym to make sure everything was spick and span, and when Shin-chan forcefully cleared his throat, he just hummed a little louder and really went into it with his now pretend examination.

“Takao! Hurry it up, our parents are on their way.”

“Shin-chan you called them? Well done!” Kazunari cheered, giving Shin-chan a pat on the back which, of course, Shin-chan just shrugged off with his usual attitude. 

In the club room they finish up with any last minute cleaning and gather up their stuff to wait for the call or text that'll signal the start of their sprint to the safety of the cars. With Shin-chan sitting on a bench opposite from him, he knows now's the best time to talk but if he had known how to start this conversation he would have done it before now. Shin-chan is sitting all straight backed with his hands fisted on his knees like he's mentally sitting in seiza. It's times like this that Kazunari feels the telltale heart warmth of his fondness for Shin-chan. There are many things that Kazunari is feeling as of late, especially now and it's all so hard to put into words.

But surprisingly Shin-chan seems to be up for taking the initiative lately because he starts speaking first. "I will only say this once. I do not need you to take such actions for me."

Kazunari pulls a leg up and fiddles with his shoelaces. "Technically this is already the second time you've said it." 

"Takao!!" Suddenly Shin-chan is up in his face having seized Kazunari's shirt in his hand. Kazunari's leg jerks back to the ground, and his hands clutch on the edge of the bench. They've locked eyes and Kazunari's heart is pounding at their sudden closeness and the way Shin-chan’s grabbed him. He knows even less what to say now than he did moments before, it was already hard enough for him to breathe normally in this circumstance. Shin-chan lets go and sits back down but Kazunari can't move from the position he was forced to hold. His fingers gripping onto the bench are aching with the strength he's using. Kazunari takes a deep breath and focuses on relaxing himself, he needs to be present for this conversation, it's such an important one.

He closes his eyes, swallows, and readies himself to speak.

The lights cut out.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Whoops.

Not exactly what he was planning to say but not entirely inaccurate for what he was meaning to say on many levels.

"I'm always serious."

There it is, leave it to Shin-chan, what a perfect response. Kazunari has to shake his head at it, sometimes he's surprised by how reliable Shin-chan can be. Kazunari looks back to meet Shin-chan’s eyes, but it proves difficult considering how pitch black it was, even with how amazing his vision is—so vexing! Although maybe Shin-chan isn’t too bothered by it considering this was about as well as he could normally see without his glasses.

Kazunari started snickering to himself.

“ _ Taakkaaoo. _ ” Shin-chan’s voice sounds out a warning, probably all puffed up like an angry cat.

Kazunari starts laughing in earnest.

“Takao! What’s so funny now!?” 

“Hehehe! Nothing! Hmff-it’s just-huu-we’re seeing the same thing right now!”

“Takao, in fact, we can see nothing right now because there is no light.” Shin-chan chided. Aahh, perfect Shin-chan so literal. 

Kazunari wipes an imaginary tear from his eye, “No, it’s like that saying right? Seeing eye to eye? My eyes are great and yours suck but in this situation we see the same thing.”

There’s a rustle and then a bang as Kazunari feels the brush of a pant leg against his own. Kazunari reflexively jumps, “Did you just try to kick me!?”

“I missed.” Shin-chan’s words come out as though that fact alone exempts his attempt from being taken seriously even if he meant it seriously.

Kazunari whines and pouts but lets it go because it wasn’t likely to hurt much anyway, Shin-chan just wasn’t that kind of person. He sighs, he needs to start giving Shin-chan more credit; he didn’t need Kazunari to be his protector as much, he was pushing through this challenge well enough on his own and he was so determined about it too. Jeez, when did Shin-chan develop this strength of character?

“I’m sorry Shin-chan, I was just worried about you. I’ll-” 

"Takao, believe in me as I believe in you." 

The words come from somewhere closer to him than Shin-chan’s previous words did but Kazunari can’t tell from where exactly with how stunned he is. His eyes don’t help him, he can’t see anything before him, can’t see Shin-chan and how close he may or may not be (he wanted to see his face, his expression, the look in his eyes). His ears don’t offer anything better, he can’t place any sort of location except in front or maybe beside him (Shin-chan’s words are echoing inside him, the tone of them, the resonance of them in the silence). His body does the worst, providing him only the vague feeling that Shin-chan’s body hovers near him through the heat he feels coursing into him (it’s acute, the contrast between the heat in front of him to the cold behind him sends shivers through his body). He wants to laugh and say that Shin-chan shouldn’t say such intimate words in this situation but he can’t even get himself to breathe let alone spare air for speaking. He mouths out words, replies that he wants to make and replies he doesn’t want to make.

_ Of course I believe in you _

_ Thank you _

_ I’ll try not to bring you down _

_ Shin-chan my heart’s going to implode if you talk like that  _

Shintaro

The lights never do turn back on and neither does Kazunari’s brain. It’s only when Shin-chan’s gathering up his stuff and leaving because his parents are here that Kazunari musters up something to say that’ll at least cut down some of this mountain Shin-chan dropped on him.

“Come to my house tomorrow! I’ll make it up to you, since I didn’t take you home today I’ll take you to school!”

Shin-chan does his customary glasses guy push back and replies, “You fool, your house is completely out of the way..You better be up by the time I get there.”

Saved??

Kazunari ruffles his hair and flails about the locker room; there’s so much energy buzzing in him now like fizzy pop music that he wants to jump around and bang on things. What was that about?? Shin-chan! How could you do this to me? Kazunari finishes his internal freak out by curling up on the floor squeezing himself otherwise he’s going to scream about how Shin-chan is amazing or start crying. His head is starting to hurt from how hard he’s smiling. Of course his mom comments on it on the way home, but he doesn’t have anything feasible to say in response so he just hides his face in his bag and tries to seem like he’s asleep instead of waiting to explode with joy again. 

Shin-chan does him the courtesy of texting him when he’s on his way over the next morning, giving Kazunari a cushion of time to speedrun through his morning routine to plausibly deny that he wasn’t already ready well before Shin-chan got there just as was demanded. He does his best to ignore his mom’s judging and suspicious gaze as she clocks that he’s getting ready with an efficiency that definitely says he usually wasn’t trying to get up on time most days. She just didn’t appreciate that some mornings were more important than others and that cutting it close still technically qualified as making it on time. He’s out the door just as Shin-chan is walking up to it, which is a clear win for him; he’s smiling and laughing as he gets the rickshaw ready to go, totally not overthinking about what Shin-chan said yesterday that keeps springing to mind, when Shin-chan holds out his hand with a serious expression. His heart freaks out and his throat tries to ribbit like a frog, what is this? Holding hands? Give paw? If-if it was hold hands then.. He couldn’t very well leave Shin-chan hanging like that. He reached out his hand, feeling hot and cold and tingly, like his nails of all things were sweating.

“Your bag Takao, so I can check that you haven’t turned back on your words.”

Kazunari snatched his hand back, laughter full of nervous energy, and handed his bag over, saying something to the effect that he wasn’t that kind of person and of course since he understood now how serious Shin-chan was about this he wouldn’t compromise that. Shin-chan’s expression clearly showed how he doubted that, but aquised when it was clear that he wasn’t hiding a lucky item on him and then they’re off to school. 

Kazunari shakes out his hand a couple of times along the way to get rid of that tingly feeling it had, berating himself for thinking that Shin-chan of all people would have initiated hand-holding, it was way too sudden! Kazunari needed to stay focused on basketball right now, the tournaments were coming up! And that’s what he did, and that’s how things went as the tournaments approached (minus a few freak outs from restraining himself from blurting out how he loved Shin-chan whenever he did something particularly cool or cute.)

As the Nationals approach and practice really kicks into hyper overdrive death max, Kazunari is really kicked in the teeth that he has other things he needs to be worried about; mainly how to level up his passing and particularly his Sky Direct pass. He recalls so well the way Akashi had come between Shin-chan and him during the Winter Cup, how he had cut through their connection like a guillotine. He remembered how he had been the weaker end. It’s a thing he has nightmares about, no matter how much he practices he already knows there isn’t a way to prevent the pass from being killed like that again; the precision and power and delicacy required couldn’t be rebalanced in other ways without compromising the shot. He couldn’t lessen the pass’s preparatory motions, he couldn’t pass from behind the back, he couldn’t make the pass with one hand; there was nothing he could do, he would always be the weak end of their partnership.

And then it was Nationals and Kazunari wasn’t ready. He wished he could have said that he had played terribly, horribly but his form and muscle memory were strong and carried him through each match, with his body trained to always be observing and reacting; it truly was second nature. On the court it was like everything within him went on pause, it was the team now that needed guidance, not him. That sort of play could get them through most matches—matches that didn’t involve any one from the Generation of Miracles—but it would only work with those matches.

Day Two starts the gauntlet of facing the Generation Teams and Kazunari already wants to take a break from it all. They’re playing against Kaijo which is a blessing that pisses him off. Which is why he’s laying on the cold payment, arms thrown over his head.

Damn it! If Suzunashi was going to give advice on leveling up Shin-chan’s basketball playing couldn’t she have also spared him some!?

He heaved himself up from the ground like a zombie coming out of a grave and trudged back towards the team and locker rooms, trying to muscle in as much of his despondent and moppy feelings into this moment so they wouldn’t interfere with the match. Trying to give himself a pep talk wasn’t as easy as with others but he does his best because feeling this way is shitty and unhelpful. What was helpful was the sight of Shin-chan waiting at the outside entrance, drinking his Shiruko and holding a can of black coffee.

It was strangely in that moment that he thought of Shin-chan as an oasis, some place calm but rejuvenating. Shin-chan’s presence near him was itself a gift, everything Shin-chan did for him beyond that was an additional sparkle on an already sparkling pathway.

Kazunari called out to Shin-chan as he got closer, snagging his coffee and leaning himself against Shin-chan’s rigid form. Of course, Shin-chan protested this lack of manners and what-have-yous but tellingly, he did not brush Kazunari away, as he never did now, as Kazunari knew he would. So, with a restored sense of harmony, they returned back to their team to pump up morale one last time before the actual match. 

Out on the court facing the Kaijo team, Miracle versus Miracle, but more importantly the Shutoku team and its Point Guard and Ace combo against Kaijo and its Miracle, returned him to normal and he was ready to go.

Since they had first learned that they would be going up against Kaijo, Shutoku had been strategizing a winning plan. Knowing that any match between teams with a Miracle member turned into battles between Aces, their plan was never to stop Kise from using his Perfect Copy but to force him to use it as they preferred: a three point for three point showdown with Shin-chan. They would focus their defense on preventing any other player from making a basket on them and let Shin-chan’s superior time training and honing his three pointers destroy Kise’s copies. 

Of course, such a thing was easier said than done, Kazunari lamented during halftime. They had been struggling to curb Kise’s copy of Aomine and Akashi, and had only barely managed to stay ahead in points but the scores were too close to each other for comfort. Honestly, the only thing really keeping them in the lead instead of a dead heat tie was Kise’s own limitations with Perfect Copying the Generation. Shin-chan would be starting to feel the strain on his arms and legs from his constant scoring by now, which meant that Shutoku had to take care to use Shin-chan as sparingly as possible; otherwise, risk injury. 

Kazunari glanced to his side to take in Shin-chan’s state—his sweat, his fatigue, his determination—it was all plain for him to see. Ever since Shin-chan had given up his lucky items, Kazunari had felt at a loss with how he could possibly support Shin-chan anymore. Truthfully, Kazunari had always known that to others it seemed like he did a great deal for Shin-chan but that wasn’t taking into account how Shin-chan didn’t ask for that help in the beginning and would have done fine on his own. Back then Kazunari had helped out in those ways because he had wanted to, but they seemed so insufficient now; no matter what kind of help Kazunari offered it would never be the kind of help that would enable Shin-chan to surpass himself. Kazunari couldn’t reach that far, he couldn’t do anymore to help Shin-chan reach the Zone. In fact, it had been ages since Kazunari last gave thought to Shin-chan’s possible Zone.

Kazunari nudged Shin-chan with his elbow, “How are you doing?”

Shin-chan flexed his hands, “I am fine to keep going, I can still make three pointers.”

Kazunari just hummed in acknowledgement, watching Shin-chan take carefully measured drinks from his Pocari Sweat, watching the faint trembling of his muscles. 

“Well I guess that’s good! We can’t be without our Ace! Although I think we should hold back a little bit til the fourth quarter, Kise must be at his limit too.”

Shin-chan nodded his agreement, “that is likely.” He began eating some honey-soaked lemon slices and Kazunari decided to leave him be for a couple of minutes before bringing up the state of his potential Zone manifestation and went to check up on the rest of the first stringers. As Shin-chan was tending to do nowadays, he approached Kazunari first with his own assessments of his performance, presenting the frustrated countenance of one who was almost there. Kazunari wasn’t exactly surprised that Shin-chan could only feel the fathoms of the Zone awaiting him, experience with the other Miracles had shown that entering the Zone was difficult and fickle, but the excitement that the fathoms were there to be doven into made Kazunari hungry to see it even more. 

Kazunari backhand comforted Shin-chan about his current lack of Zone, making jokes about how Shin-chan could no longer be the prefect being he presented himself as since mortals now knew he was incapable of doing something he wanted immediately; typical statements that Shin-chan could shake off now. Thus Kazunari suffered the strike of a basketball when he leveled up his joking to suggest some illicit connection between Shin-chan’s performance on the court with his performance in bed. It was really threefold! The connection was there to be commented on freely he felt, anyone might have seen it’s potential, and certainly Kazunari had and he couldn’t let that go unremarked! 

Kazunari kept bursting out into fits of giggles as they reentered the court, caught up in thinking about every possible interaction of his newfound target, for which he gracefully ignored all of Shin-chan’s heated glares over and blithely enjoyed the flush of his cheeks instead. 

“Get it together, the match will be continuing soon.” Shin-chan said with his ‘ _ I am the Captain _ ’ voice, which prompted Kazunari to salute him in response, half serious and half mocking. 

“Midorimacchi!” Kise’s voice called out as he took up position guarding Shin-chan.

“Hey, hey, what was Cancer’s ranking today?” Kise’s voice was eager and curious, looking for an opportunity to make quips about how fate or not he would be winning today.

Shin-chan adjusted his glasses, pausing for a couple moments longer than typical before replying. “I do not know. I have..put aside rankings and lucky items.”

Kise was plainly shocked and Kazunari realized that Kise was likely the first Miracle to learn about this development. Kise glanced towards the bench, looking for any odd objects that were indicative of lucky items, but when he saw that the bench was clear his eyes whipped back to staring at Shin-chan, more than shocked, he looked wondering.

Kise grinned, “Well you’re not the only one who’s doing things differently. I won’t fall behind you!”

Shin-chan simply nodded in acceptance of his statement and then the ball was tossed beginning the second half of the game. Second half of the game or not, tired or not, they all went for win like their lives depended on it, which kinda sucked. Sure, Kazunari liked a challenge and basketball wouldn’t be fun if it was easy, but just a small break would have been nice! Instead, they fought for the ball all the way up and down the court, even Shin-chan was huffing and puffing with the pressure that Kise was putting on him. Of course, both teams were holding back with their aces, not yet making the call that they should release the rest of their strengths, almost as if the first one to start off would be the one to lose. Fair logic considering the factors that Kise hadn’t entered the Zone yet and Shin-chan’s only limitation with three pointers was his across the court shots.

But! That was why Kazunari was here: to make up for what Shin-chan couldn’t do, to be a Point Guard that guided them to victory. Kazunari might not have been able to improve upon his Direct Sky pass but he could certainly improve his regular passes: and he had seen some pretty amazing passers play recently for inspiration. 

Kuroko’s misdirecting style where he touched the ball for the barest second, Akashi’s perfect pass that moved comfortably into place like predestination, Nash Gold Jr. and his instantaneous pass that was invisible til it already happened. Kazunari could consider all of those things and fuse a small part of them into his own style. A odd pass course combined with a minimalistic amount of movements, all hinging around Kazunari’s intimate knowledge of his teammates and how they played, knowing them so well that he could visualize their actions near prophetically. 

Kazunari would give nothing away. His eyes would never stray from the opponents guarding them; it wasn’t necessary, he trusted them to get to where he knew they could and would get to and sent the pass there to meet them. All in all, Kazunari had probably never used his Hawk Eye so intensely til that match, more than seeing the entire court, it was like seeing two courts at once. One was the court they stood on now and the other was the court as it was going to be; a play by play recreation of his team’s play that he knew like his own pulse. Kise could go ahead and Perfect Copy Shin-chan, but there was no one on Kaijo’s team that could copy Kazunari, no one who could replicate what he and Shin-chan were capable of together.

Time was crunching down, two minutes left on the clock in the final quarter and Shutoku was still leading, by this point Kazunari felt quite sure that the victory was theirs. Not that he eased up or anything on Kaijo because of that, gut feelings could turn out to be wrong like that, but he knew it somehow. Shutoku’s team still seemed to be in great condition even this late in the game, like everything was light and breezy, a fun spring game. Kaijo wasn’t in bad condition of course but morale seemed restrained and Kise hadn’t entered the Zone, maybe couldn’t enter the Zone today.

Shutoku won and everyone was excited and hollering like climbing up a roller coaster, clapping each other on the back, even Shin-chan gave some people a serious hand on the shoulder in acknowledgement of their good performance to the awe of every member.

Kazunari approaches everyone in their huddle rubbing at his eyes a little. Shin-chan turns to him looking serious and awkward, “Good job.” he says stiffly.

Kazunari bursts out laughing. Of all the people that might have needed to hear that, Shin-chan chooses to say that to him. Well, Kazunari has always wanted Shin-chan to acknowledge him so he’s not going to complain about this exactly. 

Shin-chan turned away sharply, face perhaps a bit more flushed than it was before, marching off to get in line to bow to their opponents. Ah, Shin-chan was just too cute sometimes, he thought as he scampered over to stand beside him in line like a good vice captain. They bowed and got off the court with Kise somehow following behind them, seeming to want to talk to Shin-chan more, something confirmed when Kise pulled Shin-chan aside into a hallway, Kazunari in tow because sometimes Shin-chan needed support in these types of situations even if it was only silent support. 

“I won’t lose next time.” Kise started off, having to give the customary words that every Miracle gave to another Miracle upon loss, it was the most important message between every Miracle: they would always be fighting to win even against each other, definitely against each other. 

Kise’s eyes glistened for a moment til he blinked them back and smiled at Shin-chan.

“Your play style is changing Midorimacchi, is that because you don’t have a lucky item?”

Shin-chan nodded, “That is my plan. I’ve noticed as well that you’ve lengthed the time of your Perfect Copy.” 

Kise hmmed, eyes sharp upon Shin-chan’s face for a second. “We all have to keep improving somehow,” he offered as a vague answer. “Do any of the others know?”

Shin-chan just shook his head.

“Midorimacchi!!” Kise’s eyes and smile were bright as he flung himself onto Shin-chan, seemingly frivolous, but arms wrapped securely around Shin-chan in a hug only Kise would be allowed to give. “I’m so honored!! Our Midorimacchi is growing up and facing such challenges head on!” 

Kise winked, “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. Let them be surprised like I was, it’s only fair!” Kise laughed as Shin-chan shrugged him off, having finished his doublespeak to get around Shin-chan’s barriers.

Shin-chan stepped away. “I,” his eyes flicked to Kazunari, “—we will continue winning.” 

Having said his piece, Shin-chan swiftly escaped from Kise’s laughing and goodbyes. Kazunari followed after saying his own goodbyes to Kise, making sure to give one in Shin-chan’s name, feeling like he was trying to control the flames of a creeping fire within him. His heart was a candle to Shin-chan’s words, lit, warm and melting. Kazunari hums to himself happily as they walk on to the bus, keeping that glow alive inside of him while he watches Shin-chan undo his finger’s tapings. Kazunari’s all set to nap on the road just as soon as he rubs out the ache in his eyeballs when Shin-chan turns to him brandishing a bottle of eye drops.

“Hmm, isn’t that for you?” Kazunari says feigning innocence, but taking the offering with a small laugh at Shin-chan’s glare. He never really liked to use eye drops just because it felt very strange to drop something straight onto his eyes, so he’s always dropped them onto his inner corner and blinked them in; something which Shin-chan seems to protest to very highly as he scoffs and snatches the bottle back. 

Shin-chan grips Kazunari’s chin in his hand, tilting his face up, “Keep your eyes open.”

Kazunari does his best to do as instructed, lips pursed as he stares into Shin-chan’s own focused eyes. “I have no doubts about your abilities to aim on the court, but you better be careful with my precious Hawk Eyes!”

Kazunari flinched as the drops landed one by one into either eye nearly exactly on his pupils only relaxing as Shin-chan pulled the bottle away. Once he was in the clear Kazunari pouted. “Shin-chan’s so mean to me! So not gentle!”

“Hmph, you should be thanking me for helping you.” Shin-chan returned the bottle back into his bang, countering Kazunari’s grumblings with ease even with his back turned.

“Hehe, thank you Shin-chan” Kazunari replied sweetly, throwing his body into Shin-chan’s side with an oomph. 

Shin-chan just sighed, “Turn and face me properly.” 

Kazunari quirked an eyebrow at that but obliged, wondering what else Shin-chan could possibly do now. Kazunari stopped breathing as Shin-chan began to carefully trace and press his fingers around Kazunari’s eyes, soothing away the last of the aches. Delicately following the orbits, over the bridge of his nose, into his temples and forehead, dipping and brushing against his cheekbones. One continuous line with no end or beginning, emerging from Shin-chan’s warm fingertips and cooling down on Kazunari’s skin. Shin-chan’s treasured fingers which he protected and cared for near obsessively, touching him so freely, healing him so diligently. 

Kazunari whispered out a giggle as soundless as he could so as not to disturb this moment or Shin-chan’s movements. Dizzy with how he restrained his breathing to be slow and quiet, dizzy with euphoria from this special treatment, this privilege that Shin-chan was giving him. Kazunari could get used to this sort of preferential treatment wherever it was coming from, he could do anything to keep Shin-chan’s fingers touching him like this. Shin-chan finally pulled away when he was satisfied that there was no part of Kazunari’s eyes or face that went uncared for leaving behind lines and patterns on Kazunari’s face that tingled and bloomed with heat. 

Kazunari gazed at Shin-chan’s face wondering about the lines that Kazunari could draw upon it, the markings he could leave on him.

Kazunari leaned forward and pressed his lips into a kiss on Shin-chan’s cheek. Making the softest point of sound when his lips separated away, a noise that repeated and echoed desperately in his memory like they were in a place of vacuum.

Shin-chan’s eyes were wide and staring at him, Kazunari thought that his own eyes might have been returning that shocked look with lidded affection before he blinked sharply and twisted to lean up against the window with a quick good night, pulling his jacket over his head to block out anything and everything. What followed were excruciating moments of silence, such silence that Kazunari wondered, with dawning horror, what the rest of the team was getting up to during the last couple of minutes of face..caressing, massaging, something. Kazunari peeked out of his safe cocoon of jacket to see the rest of the team all passed out over each other and breathed out a sigh of relief. He glanced in Shin-chan’s direction, whose eyes were mercifully closed but whose cheeks were torturously pink, sending Kazunari’s soul to the dual hell of realizing that he could have maybe managed to play off the kiss as a friendly gesture in the moment and that he didn’t really want to dismiss his actions, not if such a cute face was the result, not if it maybe displayed some truth and intention on Kazunari’s side of things. 

Kazunari swallowed heavily, heart galloping away loudly inside him.

Shintaro. 

There were no words exchanged between them after that moment, they went home and rested from the gruelling day of basketball they just went through, preparing their bodies for even more gruelling days of basketball ahead of them. But Kazunari took some time to stare up at the stars and their glimmering celestial bodies, knowing that some of them burned red or blue or white, that they burned in multi-colored brilliance, that some orbited each other, that some orbited together, that they… that  _ they  _ created life, that  _ they  _ created homes.

Scorpio’s constellation was out tonight, he might not have been able to point it out but he knew it was true. Please, give me just a little bit of power, a little bit of luck, that Shin-chan is thinking the same things as me.

The next day when they were all in the locker rooms getting ready for their next match, the air hung awkwardly between the team. Shin-chan hadn’t commented on Kazunari’s kiss at all, of course that was likely because Kazunari himself hadn’t said anything and if he wasn’t going to say anything than Shin-chan was more that happy to avoid having to deal with any sort of conversation or evaluation of emotions: his or other people’s. But that didn’t explain the oddness with the other team members who all resolutely refused to look either their captain or vice captain directly in the eye. Kazunari couldn’t even chalk it up to the fact that Shutoku would be going up against Rakuzan today; something he knew everyone felt like a personal challenge and test. He especially felt the weight of facing off against Rakuzan this round, the pressure that bore down on him from their past loss, from the stolen Direct Sky pass, he had so much to prove, so much to protect and restore, his hands shook and spots would dance across his vision, phosphenes stamped onto his eyelids. Kazunari brushed off his worries, the whole team was sharing and feeling these worries, there was no need to take them all on himself when he had their support to lift and that weight.

Kazunari jumped up and clapped his hands together a couple of times, hoping to spark some passion and energy into the team. “Alright everyone! Enough with the sad faces, they’re totally not cute. We’re here to destroy Rakuzan’s paradise.”

“Oh we know, no one’s confused about that.” Yuya-kun griped, glaring to the side at one of the lockers. Kimura-kun elbowed Yuya-kun in the side, giving him a very pointed look that strongly suggested he keep his mouth shut. Kazunari decided to graciously ignore whatever secret they were trying to keep and motioned for Shin-chan to take over the speech giving. 

Shin-chan stood up tall and straight-backed beside him oozing a very captainly aura. “I will do my best and beyond that, I expect the same from the rest of you. That is all.” 

Kazunari clapped and bowed, deadpanning, “A perfect speech, I’ve never been more motivated in my life. Our Ace is counting on us and he swears to take full responsibility for everything related to the match!” 

Under Shin-chan’s embarrassed glare he rounded up the team and began their march out onto the court to run warm up drills. Kazunari dutifully ignored the Rakuzan team, not even sparing them a single glance just focusing on getting into the game and watching over his team.

While working on his drills he’s reminded of Rakuzan’s elite skill and its elite members, even if he doesn’t look at them directly, he sees them in his mind as a replica of the match they had last year but even more terrifying and oppressive; it’s Shin-chan’s form that saves him from his nerves, the steel of his teammates that supports him. He takes a deep bracing breath and gets into mark position against Akashi and digs in for the game. 

Rakuzan takes the tip-off with Nebuya. 

They’ve accounted for this though, all of their members have been working on speed and agility for opponents that out strength them.

Akashi doesn’t move, just calmly observing. Kazunari hates it, he knows just as well that Akashi doesn’t always need to move for his team to score points, Rakuzan's three Uncrowned Kings are just that good together, but Kazunari can’t abandon his mark otherwise Akashi will take that for the opportunity it is.

Mibuchi scores a three-pointer with his Heaven style, Aoyama-kun not being able to resist the technique he’s only ever heard about.

Kimura-kun gets the ball after and hands it off to Shin-chan. The team knows that this is beyond personal for Shin-chan and they have no reason to begrudge his fire to win against Akashi with everything he has; Kazunari and Akashi react together during Shin-chan’s setup and execution of his Across Court Shot, Kazunari clinging on hard to drive Akashi away from a steal.

Shutoku scores and they’re five minutes into the first quarter. Kazunari doesn’t know how he’s going to survive forty minutes of this. 

The defense that Shutoku worked up for Rakuzan keeps both sides from scoring and they end the first quarter tied at three points each. Obviously, this wasn’t going to be an easy game and truthfully Kazunari considers that fact that Rakuzan hasn’t scored again to be a blessing, but the beginning is only the beginning. Akashi isn’t going to let things go on like this for much longer, simply gauging Shutoku’s current abilities to Rakuzan’s and whether they merit a full on assault.

In the second quarter it becomes clearer what strategy Akashi has concocted to fight against Shutoku; Mibuchi and Hayama tag team Shin-chan, it prevents both three point shooters from making baskets and frees up Nebuya to score with dunks, an unfortunate weak spot in Shutoku’s defense since no one on their team really has the height, power, or jump to compete with him. Hayama is even keeping away all attempted passes to Shin-chan with his fast and hard dribble. Kazunari expects Akashi to make his move now, to take control of the game and drive Shutoku into the ground trying to fight against a foe that can attack from all sides with precision. 

Dread starts pooling into Kazunari’s arms and legs making them cold and numb because Akashi isn’t doing anything to help with the offense, he isn’t doing anything of what Kazunari was expecting of him; he sticks to Kazunari just as hard as Kazunari sticks to him. 

That’s Akashi’s plan: to remove Kazunari from play, to smother him.

A team without a point guard leading them isn’t a team that can win.

The ball is in Kazunari’s hands now, he doesn’t need to look to see where everyone is on the court, his mind’s eye sees it well enough, he knows what his team wants him to do, what Shin-chan wants him to do, what Akashi wants him to do. It’s all the same, they all want the same thing right now; it’s Kazunari’s living nightmare.

Akashi standing before him, Shin-chan to the side waiting and trusting him to make the pass, an unbeatable pass for an unbeatable shot. But Akashi  _ knows _ . 

“It’s not unbeatable is it?”

_ No-! _

Kazunari rears.

_ Akashi in the pass course, predicting the pass course. _

_ “Your head is too high...I am absolute.” _

_ Falling, looking up, cold eyes; a hunter’s eyes _

Kazunari gets familiar; Shin-chan and he had needed to practice tremendously in order to get the Sky Direct Pass to work, it’s no great effort anymore to coordinate their movements and deliver the pass. The team is already moving together to prevent Rakuzan’s members from realizing what is happening till it’s too late, decoys running wildly to the sides and up and down the court. 

_ Vorpal Sword versus Jabberwock _

_ He knows what’s coming, he can see the future approaching. It’s their only way through and they have the pride of all Japan resting on them, the pride of their memories and efforts in basketball.  _

_ Akashi and Shin-chan had never practiced it, Kazunari knows because Shin-chan would have been different, acted differently with him if they had. (Would Shin-chan have asked beforehand?)  _

_ The shot turns out perfect; the Sky Direct Pass is alive and evil on that court. (Why did you bring me here? Why am I part of this team? To rub this in, that I’m nowhere near the Generation of Miracles’ level, that I’ll never be near their level? Wasn’t I here because we together were the only ones who could do that shot?) _

Kazunari flinches, not in body but in spirit, their Sky Direct Pass has become so well ingrained into his muscle that he could never mess up the balance that would carry the pass to its proper destination (carried there so long as there was no outside interference). But for a horrible moment Kazunari truly feels like he’s failed to make the pass as it needs to be made. He whips his head towards Shin-chan who’s mid-jump, hands positioned to catch and release the ball and score Shutoku their rightful point. 

_ Please. _

_ Shin-chan please. _

Kazunari begs that Shin-chan’s three-pointer is true like it always is, that Kazunari hasn’t messed up a pass that he had been protecting within himself singularly even as it was stolen away, as it was violated. 

The ball is in Shin-chan’s hands now, from this distance Kazunari can see how Shin-chan’s eyes widen just as he aims and scores. 

It was different. Shin-chan noticed. (Had Shin-chan and he practiced that shot at all since Vorpal Swords happened? He can’t remember.)

The team celebrates their scoring at the hands of Shutoku’s own fabled weapon and perfectly done to take Shutoku into halftime with the lead. Shin-chan is staring at his hands like the problem that he noticed came from him somehow instead of being born from Kazunari. Kazunari needs to apologize, he needs to get it together, Shutoku isn’t doing poorly and it doesn’t seem like that’s because Rakuzan (Akashi) is holding back. They’re truly a match for each other right now. 

Akashi disengages from his guard as halftime is called and joins up with his teammates, having to brush past Kazunari in the process, having to brush past Shin-chan who hasn’t moved since he landed from his jump. Kazunari wants to throttle the Akashi who can so casually walk past one of his friends during a match like this where motives and emotions and skills are digging in claws and making trenches to settle home in. Kazunari admires the Akashi who's poised and respectful in this moment, because he caused this, he ruined their pass and he doesn’t try to interfere with them any more, he knows that he can't.

Back in the locker room, everyone is talking about what they’ve noticed about Rakuzan’s team members and team plays during the match. They're all so beautifully optimistic but he and Shin-chan just sit across from each other solemnly. Kazunari doesn’t know how to speak, how to correct the mistake he made. No, he knows, he just doesn’t want to, who would want to? Trying to make promises like never again when those are so easily broken isn't like him. Kazunari can’t even look Shin-chan in the face right now. 

“I’m requesting that you sit out for the rest of the game.” Shin-chan speaks in a private whisper so no one on the team can hear what’s going on and realize just what kind of state Shutoku is actually in. Kazunari wants to protest, to insist that he can keep playing, it’s the part of him that kept on with basketball even after Teiko in middle school. The vice captain in him knows that his botched play will linger and infest into his other plays reaching far into Shin-chan’s plays too and the rest of the team’s. 

Kazunari bows his head and accepts it, sitting on the bench for what is to be the rest of the match as the third quarter starts: Rakuzan's 12 to Shutoku’s 15. Coach Nakatani doesn't protest Kazunari being benched, just gives him a reassuring clasp on the shoulder like he can unmold a crack in already fired clay. The rest of the team stares and whispers at him with this turn of events and he grits his teeth in shame.

_ I'm sorry everyone, I've let you down  _

Kazunari sniffs and wipes at his eyes. Looking up at where the team huddles together around the point guard substitute, revising their plans; they look like they're recovering well from the shock. Kazunari really is proud of them, thankful to them for everything.

Shutoku loses, both teams barely making it into the thirties for points.

It was all Kazunari's fault.

He wasn’t Shadow enough, he wasn’t Emperor enough. 

What could a Hawk do? What could a Hawk hope to do? It was his biggest worry, biggest fear, bigger even than the fiasco about the lucky items. It was a fear so perceptually large his mind recoiled from even naming it, forget addressing it or fixing it. More than any kind of wall, this felt like a box, a cage crushing in around him, pressing into his body and becoming one with his mind. He had been having so many more nightmares lately; there was so much to have nightmares about. Teiko, Winter Cup, Vorpal Swords, his cage body. He wasn’t even a hawk was he? It was only Hawk Eye, it wasn’t anything like the Wild, he only that one part of the hawk. He wasn’t meant to be a hunter, he didn’t even have wings, that cage that had twisted around him and merged with him had revealed wings that were the deformed shape of a human transmutation. 

Back on the bus, their final trip for the Nationals, everyone sits in stony silence. No one says anything to admonish him or lambast him, they are each examining their own personal regrets, sharing the weight of the loss equally among them even if they might have thought or felt that some others carried more of the blame.

Kazunari and Shin-chan sat together as they always did, Kazunari working up the courage to speak, figuring out where to start from in his explanation. Yuya-kun approached them, swaying with the motion of the bus up the aisle, face pinched like he was holding back angry tears. 

“We’ve still got the Winter Cup. I don’t—Whatever matters, it’s the Winter Cup now.” Yuya-kun’s fists were shaking and his shoulders were folding in, “So..get your fucking shit together. The both of you.”

Kazunari felt like a first year again, receiving a lecture from Miyagi-san. Yuya-kun would make a good captain once Kazunari and Shin-chan graduated. 

“I’m sorry everyone. I didn’t play my best and we lost. I’m gonna fix this.” Those were the only words Kazunari could offer as their vice captain, the only words he should say, everything else was for him alone or for Shin-chan. 

The team started crying, finally put out of their misery from the match they had been fearing and anticipating and living, by the words that started and ended things for them. Kazunari’s heart went out to them, he was once like that, crying those tears that fell unbelieving as though Shutoku could never lose so long as they were unyielding. Kazunari patted his substitute point guard who was sobbing particularly heavily for the feeling of having made his team lose. Kazunari whispered words of assurance to him, for his first time on the court and to be against Rakuzan he had done amazingly.

Beside Shin-chan once again, Kazunari bit back tears; even if he wanted to cry he couldn’t here in front of his team which he co-lead. Kazunari took comfort in the fact that Shin-chan didn’t look like he was fighting back tears.

They were heading back to the school earlier than expected. If they had won they would have been in the stadium until night fell, but instead they were returning before dusk, leaving them a large window of time to get home, time with which Kazunari was going to spend making amends to Shin-chan.

In the intervening time when the team’s sniffling became snoozing, Kazunari took to soothing over Shin-chan’s fingers. The first words that he could express to Shin-chan about how sorry he was to let him down. Using touches as words, slowly building up thoughts and sentences to be expanded upon once Shin-chan was ready with his words. A conversation that started before sound did like light touched things before anything else had the chance.

Kazunari pressed his thumb into Shin-chan’s palm, dragging up and along each finger, cushioning and molding around the fine and delicate finger bones and muscles. Stretching out each joint, from fingertip to wrist, before stroking lightly over the knuckles. Gently teasing over the skin and veins that protected and sustained those hands, tantalizing over the nerves by scraping faintly over the texture and lines that spoke statements of how dedicated Shin-chan was to his passion. 

Shin-chan’s hands twitched before he twisted them away, finally giving in to the ticklishness of Kazunari’s ministrations. Kazunari snickered to himself and rested his head on Shin-chan’s shoulder.

“Shin-chan? Why did you even consider giving up lucky items?”

“I’ve already explained why.”

“Hmm, no you gave logical reasons why, but why did you feel it was worth it.”

They whispered back and forth with each other, preserving the quiet around them, but Shin-chan held his silence. Kazunari laced their fingers together to hold on to this conversation until the moment was safe.

Back at school, Kazunari and Shin-chan found their way to the basketball gym and started playing with one of the balls. It was calm, a warm up of tender muscles that eased the aches of hard use and settled the spirit. It was only when the sun began to set and their sweat was cooling that they started their trek home. It was in these moments of silence that Shin-chan opened up his words.

"..She said our combination move was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen is basketball, that it was more miraculous than any other move the other Miracles had. Naturally, I agree with that statement.”

_ Which part of it? _

_ Both parts of it? _

Kazunari wonders at the thought of being anywhere attached to a Miracle in this way, stunned to the point of stopping in his path. Shin-chan courteously stops beside him, face serious but tender. Kazunari’s lungs burn for oxygen and his heart pumps hard and loud in his ears. Kazunari is overwhelmed, he’s been overwhelmed for a while now, agonizing about how he was ever going to possibly stay beside Shin-chan, how he was ever going to secure his spot there, yet somehow it seems like that place has already been reserved for him. 

Kazunari breaks down crying, releasing all the fears into Shin-chan’s hands which never fail to make the shot they aim for.

“I..cannot comfort you right now.” Shin-chan says deliberately, an echo of what Kazunari said to him after their first loss to Rakuzan, words that claimed to give no comfort but were nonetheless comforting in their own way. 

“It’s frustrating.” Kazunari replies dutifully, choked up and breathy from his tears which were unlike Shin-chan’s silent trickle of tears back then, but equally meaningful. 

A Shin-chan who understood the nuances of comfort now.

A Kazunari who was still improving. 

Kazunari gives up, he can't win against that reason, wouldn’t want to win against it, not when he feels that same warmness flowing through Shin-chan, flowing through himself too. Like conduction, a jolt of electricity passing through his heart to reach Shin-chan. There are cosmic waves that flow between them, rebounding back and forth, that feeling is strongest on the court when what is cosmic becomes earthly: a wave’s crest and trough become a heart’s pulses.

“Shin-chan, come to my house, let’s have a sleepover.” Kazunari smiles, free now from worries. There is some magic to being in Shin-chan’s presence for him, he can forget about concerns and realize simplicity. Shin-chan helps him turn mountains into hills.

Shin-chan sighs without making an obvious sound, without even closing his eyes like he usually does although he does do a strange sideways glance, the closest thing to an eyeroll the dignified Shin-chan would probably ever do right now. When he turns and continues walking, it is notably in the direction of Kazunari’s home. There’s a warm, gentle feeling coursing through him, a soft hint of tears in his eyes like raindrops from a sunshower so tender and sweet. This feeling pulls its tears from a depthless ocean that gives its salty droplets away like it carries sand grains from shores; easily.

His mom greets him with a hug because apparently Coach Nakatani called about how they lost. She fusses over them both, practically shoving them into chairs for a comforting meal of hotpot. It’s not exactly late when they’re done with dinner so usually Kazunari would be sitting down to play some video games, but after Shin-chan calls his parents to let them know where he is and his plans for the night, his glare makes it clear that Kazunari isn’t going to get away with some fun. They settle down in his room to do homework and Kazunari spends most of that time staring at Shin-chan’s studious face or thinking about what they are going to do in training going forward. He’s always quick though to snap his head down towards his books and papers when Shin-chan looks up to check if he’s doing what he’s supposed to, writing in answers and taking notes like a good student would. 

Typically Kazunari could cry for how early Shin-chan likes to go to sleep but today has been a day full of intense basketball playing and intense feeling and he’s feeling wrung out from it all too. He can’t fall asleep that quickly though even if he is exhausted. He stares at Shin-chan’s serene face where he lays straight and proper, an undisturbed line, on the futon spread out on the bedroom floor.

Kazunari gathers up the edge of his blanket and rolls himself up, rolling right up and off his bed with a thump until he’s laying on Shin-chan’s futon, pinning down his covers. 

“Takao, go to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep though.”

“Then don’t interrupt my sleep.” Shin-chan’s brows start to pinch; he doesn’t have his glasses on so even if he opened his eyes he probably wouldn’t see anything anyway, Kazunari guesses that’s the only thing that stops Shin-chan from actually glaring at him right now.

“We should go see the rest of Nationals tomorrow, it’ll be good recon.”

Shin-chan’s brows smooth and he opens his eyes, turning his head the slightest bit. “It would. You’d have to get up early though.” There’s a subtle texture to the words Shin-chan says that changes the message into something that asks whether he can withstand being there.

“If it’s basketball I can do it. Besides, I have a plan.” Kazunari affects the cheekiest tone he can manage when he’s talking quietly like this in the twilight.

“Takao.” It’s a leading response, Shin-chan wants to know what his plan is.

“Good night Shin-chan.” Kazunari closes his eyes and feigns immediate sleep. He doesn’t mind telling Shin-chan his plan but on one hand, he loves teasing Shin-chan like this so he can’t resist the temptation of the opportunity here, and on the other hand, his plan isn’t completely thought out yet and he doesn’t want to present it not fully formed. Shin-chan seems to understand it though because he doesn’t press anymore.

Shin-chan wasn’t kidding though, in the morning he’s not gentle at all when he wakes up, disturbing Kazunari from his peaceful sleep on top of him. Kazunari stretches himself out swiping at his mouth; at least he didn’t drool last night so he would take that win since he was losing about two hours of sleep judging by the sun coming in from the window. Even if he has to wake up at this ungodly hour by Shin-chan’s demand doesn’t mean he has to cooperate completely so he resolutely refuses to open his eyes a second earlier than he has to; luckily he has the layout of his house memorized so he can go about his morning routine without opening his eyes at all. Shin-chan scoffs at him when he notices but Kazunari knows he has to be impressed.

He finally opens his eyes and resigns to being awake at this hour when they’re seated for breakfast. Sitting beside Shin-chan like this gives him bittersweet aching visions of sitting like this other days, eating together, getting ready together—he even slept next to Shin-chan last night! He can’t even believe that he managed to get to sleep so easily, he didn’t fixate on how close to each other they were, he didn’t savor it at all! 

He nurses that regret while he pedals them to the arena, after that his mind is focused on basketball and what he came here for. There’s no point in moping about how others were better than him, it was much more worthwhile to figure out what ways he could improve himself and part of that could be from analyzing what others in his position were doing differently. 

Since it was the finals there weren’t many teams left and this wouldn’t be a whole day event, which he supposed would be a good thing; it would give him time to absorb and ruminate on what he learned. 

The match of note was between Rakuzan and Yosen and he was giving it all of his attention. This time around it seemed as though Yosen had won against Seirin, something very interesting to him, worth inspecting closely. And of course Rakuzan was always a point of intrigue for them, Akashi specifically for him in terms of technique. If he could just understand some of how he did it, how these teams were able to make victory happen for them, he would have a new avenue to explore.

There was one bonus to having woken up so early to make it to the arena; they were able to sit in the front row, able to see everything up close and he used that to his advantage, focusing his Hawk Eyes on the court and the players that he was observing. Akashi moved elegantly as alway, precise movements with no wasted edges or energy. There was a certain balance of solidity and fluidity in his actions, the strength of his basics and the agility of his adaptability. Himuro had verve, it was controlled, but there was a presence of passion in his playstyle that mixed well with his overall expression of calmness. Himuro wasn’t as polished or unreal as Akashi was but there was a unique lightness to him that signified his skill and drive while playing. 

It was inspiring for him and he was thinking about things even as they were leaving. Rakuzan had won, although Yosen had given them quite the run, Murasakibara had been an obvious obstacle for Akashi, the battle for victory in the final quarter had been practically brutal. They had managed it though, Akashi had directed them around and over that obstacle. 

What Himuro was capable of, what Akashi was capable of, it was all impressive but he did not have the feeling that he wanted to be like them. Sure their techniques were worth analyzing and incorporating into his own style but that was more along the lines of naturally progressing his form with learning. He wanted to know what more he was capable of and how that could fit with Shin-chan and Shutoku. 

He was so in his head with his thoughts he didn’t even notice when they had reached the junction where he and Shin-chan would have to part ways for home. He gave a distracted goodbye and was later grateful that Shin-chan hadn’t pushed to know what his “plan” was, this was only after he finally figured out what his next step in his personal improvement was.

In basketball practice later, after everyone had already been dismissed for the day, Kazunari and Shin-chan hung back to perform their own tag-team practice. Surprisingly, there wasn’t much protest from the team or coach for hogging the court or taking extra time for practice compared to the others which Kazunari put up to everyone still recovering mentally from the loss. This wasn’t new to anyone though, he and Shin-chan often did their practice together and it often ran beyond what was considered sensible to non-basketball players. 

Kazunari was in bright spirits though, to be back into the swing of things, shooting hoops and making passes alongside Shin-chan was exactly what he needed in his life sometimes, especially when he was about to start trying creative solutions to their problems. Today would begin his efforts to secure future wins for Shutoku.

“Shin-chan! Teach me how to shoot your three pointers!” Kazunari burst out during the middle of Shin-chan’s shot, deliberately trying to throw him off. Of course it didn’t work, Shin-chan sunk the ball with nothing but net.

“Takao, my three pointers cannot be so easily replicated, they take years to perfect.” Shin-chan adjusted his glasses and started his next shot all while replying.

Kazunari pouted, “Should I call Kise and ask him for a comment on that statement? I’m not asking you to show me your ridiculous full court shot, but your simpler half court shots.”

Shin-chan didn’t break his stride in his sequence of practice shots but he still managed to perfectly convey his glare at Kazunari’s words just from the language of his body.

“Come on Shin-chan pleaaaasseee!!!!” Kazunari wasn’t above pleading for what he wanted. He wasn’t even above groveling sometimes so long as it was Shin-chan, honestly most of the time it took groveling to get Shin-chan to concede to things. Kazunari did his due diligence and latched himself to Shin-chan’s arm as soon as it was down from shooting his 1035 shot, thereby blocking him from continuing his practice so long as he denied Kazunari.

“Takao!! Let go!” Shin-chan did his best to shake Kazunari off but he was persistent. He refused to let his hands go and hooked his leg around Shin-chan’s; if he wasn’t careful they would go tumbling down. Kazunari struggled not to laugh and to keep up his pouting; Shin-chan’s reactions were just so cute he couldn’t help it! Being so closely pressed to Shin-chan’s side wasn’t something to be ignored though, Shin-chan had wonderful muscles which Kazunari was really appreciating right now privately.

“I’ll do it, I’ll do it, so let go.”

“Yaayy!! Thank you Shin-chan~” Kazunari let go and bounced into a shooting position ready for instruction. This was going to be great!

Nobody could deny that Shin-chan was booksmart, he was top of the class and school consistently but he wasn’t exactly the best teacher, or more like he was too literal a teacher, his explanations full of advanced jargon. 

Kazunari wasn’t bad at three pointers, he was good at them in fact, he practiced often and he was Shin-chan’s partner it was virtually impossible for him to be bad at them, but his arms were getting sore in new ways with all the repeated shots Shin-chan was making him do apparently unsatisfied with Kazunari’s performance. 

“Your explanations are just too complex Shin-chan! Be nice to me, make it easier!” Kazunari laughed, for any complaint he could have about Shin-chan’s teaching, it was all in jest at the end of the day. Kazunari was humbly grateful for Shin-chan’s efforts and he wouldn’t dream of actually denouncing him like that. 

He could hear Shin-chan sigh from where he was standing nearby supervising and critiquing his form before he felt a warm shadow come over him. Shin-chan’s hands enfolded his own and oriented them properly for shooting one of Shin-chan’s three point shots. Kazunari’s entire perception narrowed down to them and how close together they were in that moment. It was one thing for Kazunari to initiate contact in some way, it was a completely different matter when it was Shin-chan who hated touching people in nearly every way and every scenario. It was a distant realization that Shin-chan’s hands were hot, heated from the repeated handling of the ball. Shin-chan’s palm pressed against the back of his hand and knuckles felt soothing like his own hands had been numbed by cold and he hadn’t known until warmth started returning. 

Kazunari was acutely aware of how Shin-chan surrounded him, how his arms bracketed Kazunari’s own, he desperately held his breath as they performed the shot together, sending out prayers and curses that nobody walked through the door to ruin this splendid moment. Shin-chan’s shadow really did cover his own entirely, Kazunari’s head was probably tucked snuggled beneath Shin-chan’s chin if Kazunari ventured to discover. Shin-chan was taller than him so logically Kazunari knew that meant that his body was proportionally larger as well but it was another thing to know this by Shin-chan’s hands covering his own! By Shin-chan’s body enshrouding his own!!

The shot was perfect and Kazunari’s hypervigilance resultant because of Shin-chan’s proximity allowed him to feel the difference in the shots he had been making alone versus this one. He knew now what mistakes he had been making before. He looked at Shin-chan who was collecting the ball and returning to his instructor position.

“Wait! Could you help me with that one more time? I felt really close to getting it.” Kazunari bit the inner corners of his mouth so he wouldn’t smile too broadly; he might know what his mistakes before were but that didn’t mean he didn’t need further hands on assistance right? Shin-chan’s three pointers weren’t easy to copy after all, he would need lots and lots of help and practice to manage it.

“Naturally. If you want to approach my skill you will need to practice three pointers everyday. I do three thousand shots but for you, you can start at one thousand.” Shin-chan strictly said, guiding him once more through the appropriate motions. “Pay attention.”

The practice was like heaven and hell; he got to be so close to Shin-chan but he had to practice so much. Kazunari had a new high for his admiration of Shin-chan’s skills, they were certainly hard earned, his arms felt like they wanted to fall off and float away at the same time. At least he got to return the favor of this kind of sweet torture to Shin-chan.

“You seriously want to try doing the Sky Direct shot with your right hand?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t sure. It is the natural evolution of the move.”

Kazunari couldn’t deny it; really all that was left that Shin-chan could improve on were shots made by his right hand instead of his left hand which did include the Sky Direct three pointer. He was vividly recalling how difficult it was the first time to get the pass to work so he wasn’t exactly looking forward to a second attempt at it. Then again, since they had already managed it once surely they could manage it again and surely it would be easier now with experience on how to do it properly in their minds. 

Kazunari’s suspicions were only half right. It was true that they understood much better now what was required to get the Sky Direct to work and they avoided much of the striff and injury they had suffered before, well mainly Shin-chan since he was the one the ball was hurtling towards, but it also worked against them. Since they could manage the Sky Direct shot so well while Shin-chan shot with his left hand, it had created a habit of how the move should be done that was hard to resist resulting in a lot of smashed hands on Shin-chan’s part. 

Kazunari felt so sorry everytime Shin-chan had to clutch his hand because it got hurt because it wasn’t the hand he was supposed to be holding up to catch the pass. Shin-chan was literally asking for it though so Kazunari just did his best to deliver as asked, his passes as gentle as he could manage when it was a basketball and needed speed. So really not gentle at all. Gentle in spirit though! Shin-chan was picking it up though, making the switch to right hand quickly, all that he was really struggling with was making the shot sink; the strength of his right arm was different to his left’s.

Kazunari felt awful enough to want to commiserate with Shin-chan’s suffering by trying to experience what he was going through namely, attempting a new Sky Direct shot. Suffice to say it went all kinds of terrible; Shin-chan kind of sucked at passing since he did it so rarely and catching basketballs with every part of his body but his hands went a long way in bruising Kazunari. The results really weren’t ideal for that testrun, only cementing how much Shin-chan’s passes made Kazunari’s eyes and heart hurt from looking at them; thus, passing was added to all the extra practice they were focusing on.

They practiced like this for weeks, honing their new skills. The team was improving on their own as well, evolving to what he and Shin-chan were changing about their play style. They developed a new rhythm together as a team, a new balance and stability that meant when flurries of snow started falling because winter was upon them and the Winter Cup began, Kazunari was not scared. He felt the usual nervousness, anticipation, excitement, and optimism about their prospects for the future tournament. Staring into the stadium, standing on the polished court floor, gazing at their opponents, Kazunari felt ready. They would be winning this because they were going to make victory happen for them.

The tingles of sensation that go through his body, the tension and exertion from the matches, builds up his spirit like every match is more warm-up, set up for the real match ahead. They make it all the way to the semifinals where they end up facing Touou. Kazunari can’t take his eyes off Shin-chan, he can focus on the game easily, but there is an aura around Shin-chan today that he can feel, that the whole team can feel and is reacting to. Shin-chan performance is top notch today, more than just perfect in execution it’s unhindered, unencumbered by anything, Kazunari has to pay attention to it. That aura, that energy is what is carrying the team forward.

They win against Touou and Shutoku’s focus zeros in on the finals match against Rakuzan. They don’t hesitate about stepping onto the court against them again, they let their minds wander or contemplate the victory they just had; they are only thinking of what comes next. Another match, another victory.

And so the game tips off. Points climbing and climbing, vying back and forth for the win. Kazunari wonders about Shin-chan as he faces off against Akashi again, barely scraping by a bounce pass to Yuya-kun. He thinks about the final push Shin-chan needs to go over it and enter the Zone as he intercepts Akashi’s behind the back pass. He feels like they’re really ready now, he has no fear about Akashi and his Emperor Eye; he needs to tell Shin-chan that.

At half time, the team is all gathered in the locker room, recharging and refueling with water and oranges, strong in constitution and mind, so Kazunari doesn’t have any qualms about taking some of Shin-chan’s time to talk.

“We can do it, they’re just high schoolers like we are.”

“I am already aware of that, Takao.” Shin-chan’s words are absentmindedly said, just this side of exasperated, as he cleans his glasses.

Kazunari nods even though Shin-chan isn’t looking, “I know, I just mean that..it feels real, like I—today’s going to be a great match, Shin-chan.” Shin-chan just looks at him oddly for this, not that Kazunari can blame him, even he’s not sure what he’s trying to say, doesn’t have the words to put together and convey this feeling he has. Winning against Rakuzan, against Akashi has always felt like a defiance of fate, like trying to go against the natural order of this futilely; but that was what this was all about wasn’t it? No reliance on fate, no self-defeating because of fate.

“Yes...today is the day.” Shin-chan’s words are said slowly, whispered softly, like an admission more than an assurance. Shin-chan understands him, what he means.

They step back onto the court, aflamed. This second half is sharp, neither team will let the other team hold on to the ball for more than a few seconds, scores are fought over like they were in a frenzied bloodbath. The pulse of Kazunari’s heart thrummed in him like a war drum, loud and inspiring, purposeful. His breaths moved in and out of him, not like he was winded, but like he was preparing for something, bracing for it.

He stared down Zoned Akashi and his team, eyes wide and beginning to ache with the use of his Hawk Eyes. His fingers flexed, testing their own limberness and flexibility; he wanted to try it, the Sky Direct pass, even in this precarious situation, especially because of this situation. He wanted to know if Shin-chan wanted to try it too. He turned his head slightly to look at Shin-chan; it wasn’t necessary, Kazunari’s Hawk Eyes could see the whole court so he already knew where Shin-chan was and what he was doing, he just wanted to see it, see Shin-chan. 

Shin-chan’s feet leaving the ground was like lightning touching the ground, having found the path of least resistance, and then spreading outward, burning and crystallizing the earth; it sent a current that traveled into Kazunari leaving its own branching figures on him as he delivered the pass. Kazunari’s eyes relaxed from their wide state, the ache in his eyeballs abating for the moment, as he watched the shot sail through the air and into the basket. There was an easing of tension that rolled through his body in a gentle wave as a feeling like floating in a lake settled over them.

The Rakuzan team had recovered the ball and were now countering, but their movements felt unhurried in Kazunari’s eyes, he was sure that Shutoku had time to spare right now. Kazunari just continued to look at Shin-chan taking in his relaxed form, the lidded but focused look in his eyes: the Zone.

From there Kazunari didn’t need to look at Shin-chan anymore because he felt Shin-chan’s location acutely; there was a spot of heat and awareness that emanated wherever Shin-chan was that was tied to him, two bubbles fusing together. Shin-chan’s dribble was his dribble, Shin-chan’s shots were his shots, Kazunari’s passes were Shin-chan’s; there was no other sound Kazunari was aware of besides the sounds that followed them, no matter the physical distance between them it was like Shin-chan was standing right beside him, like their backs were pressed together. 

Kazunari stepped into position and jumped, hands empty, waiting for Shin-chan to make the pass. If they were submerged in a lake right now, a calm and clear lake that let sunlight pass through even to touch the lakebed, then Shin-chan’s pass arrived in his hands like a wriggling silver fish, scales glinting white in the sunbeam. Kazunari was superb at catching passes and he released that fish right into the net. 

There was more of that back and forth, Rakuzan wouldn’t admit defeat until they were defeated, but Kazunari paid it no additional mind beyond acknowledging its truth, he had more important things to attend his mind to like the passes he and Shin-chan were making to each other. Shin-chan could send him any kind of fish he wanted, Kazunari would catch them all grateful and he would send him shooting stars so Shin-chan could be what he wanted to be; Shutoku’s Ace that won them the Winter Cup.

The final buzzer sounds, it’s the end of the match, the game: Shutoku 77 to Rakuzan 76. The lake is fading from around them and the sounds of the gymnasium are flooding back in as Kazunari is pulled towards where the rest of the team clusters around Shin-chan, yelling and screaming in victory. There’s nothing more that Kazunari wants than to be here with the team winning and celebrating, Shin-chan’s eyes hold the same sentiment, his hands carry the same feeling from where their fingers are enfolded together.

It’s only the swat of Yuya-kun’s hand across their backs that reminds them they still need to line up and give respect to Rakuzan and that they can’t hold hands through that, that separates them. 

Akashi is gracious when they get to him and shake his hand, “Congratulations, Midorima. I hadn’t expected to see your Zone..it was a welcome surprise.” Akashi’s smile is genuine even as tears crowd his eyes, his statement is real, coming from a place of long troubled but meaningful friendship.

Shin-chan nods, “Thank you, Akashi. Let’s see who will win next time.” The words hint to a challenge in most ears but between the two of them it sounds like something else probably, a promise Kazunari thinks.

Akashi and Kazunari don’t share any special words themselves, only the necessary and courteous ‘good game’, but Akashi’s nod of respect and acknowledgement in definitely personal like he’s being trusted and entrusted with something, like he and Akashi could one day be friends in their own way. It’s all a step forward, a necessary one too if Kazunari was going to spend the rest of his life with Shin-chan.

Kazunari could barely restrain the antsiness that bubbled in him all throughout the awards ceremony and collecting their stuff and leaving, more than one person gave him the stink eye for taping his foot or fiddling with his fingers. The tournament days had fallen on the weekend so they had all come to the gymnasium by their own means which meant he and Shin-chan had arrived together on the rick shaw and Kazunari was absolutely going to use that to his advantage and whisk Shin-chan away as soon as possible. Kazunari just had to say it now!

Kazunari peddled like his life depended on it, willfully ignoring Shin-chan’s protestations that he slow down; there was a possible meteor shower tonight and he wasn’t going to miss it because they were totally going to celebrate this. Shin-chan even protested that usually they would be going with the team somewhere to celebrate, which, oops, Kazunari kind of forgot that in his rush but they could always celebrate together later!

Kazunari’s chest was heaving from exertion and excitement as he took Shin-chan’s hand and walked him into the park, hopefully big enough to see the night sky clearly. 

Shin-chan twisted his hand away to chop Kazunari lightly on the head, “Takao, you have some explaining to do! We should be with the team right now eating a celebration dinner.”

Kazunari laughed sheepishly, rubbing the hit spot, “Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Why are we here, Takao?”

Kazunari took a deep breath, “Well…” He had to say it, he had to. “Shin—Shin..ta.ro—Shintaro!” Kazunari looked Shintaro straight in the eyes, fists clenched in determination. Shintaro’s eyes were wide behind his glasses, cheeks tingeing pink as his mouth gaped the slightest bit.

“Shintaro! I—” Shintaro’s hand whipped out to cover Kazunari’s mouth and prevent more words from being spoken. Shintaro’s head had turned aside, free hand raised to hide his face behind it, but it wasn’t capable of masking the vividly red color that took over his whole face.

“..Me too. Me too, so don’t say anymore.” 

Kazunari’s very soul vibrated hearing that. What could explain this feeling besides trembling, quaking, seismic euphoria? There was bliss spreading through his body and heart, a glowing and comfortable feeling like sunlight warming a room, like a breeze on a hillside. Kazunari felt humorous touches and loving feelings blossoming; Shintaro and his cute reactions, his sincere words, that were all a part of the framework, the tapestry of Kazunari’s feelings, it was inevitable that he teased and soothed and loved and cared for this person then. Kazunari’s feelings were a bleed and mixture of colors and intensity, a nebula spiralling and compressing to birth stars to remember every precious moment with Shintaro; twinkling lights that would become too great to number or name as they collected over their lives going forward.

“If that’s all, we should join the others. I am, in fact, hungry.” Shintaro took off his glasses and returned to look at Kazunari, cheeks calmed down to a delicate flush that could be hand-waved away as brought on by the cold air. 

“What? There’s no need for that, we can meet them some other time. We can go out and eat just us two, it’ll be our first date.” Kazunari spoke freely, offering all his truth.

Shintaro sputtered, shoulders and hands shaking as his face flared back up red, “Takao! You!” 

Kazunari laughed, grabbing a hold of Shintaro’s hands which still held his glasses, cradling them in his own hands. He tugged on them gently, pulling them into his chest as he stood up on his toes and leant forward. Shintaro’s lips were pursed and trembling against Kazunari’s own, with a soft and giving texture; Kazunari was aware that he had lips in a way he wasn’t before, that they were sensitive and made for kissing like this. Shintaro inhaled sharply before his mouth relaxed, pressing into the kiss enough for Kazunari to ease out of his tip-toes. Their lips rearranged with the shift of stance, Shintaro’s upper lip coaxed into the seam of Kazunari’s lips, grazing against the inner lip and sending tingles of sensation into Kazunari’s cheeks and jaw. Kazunari’s breath hitched and he had the wild thought about whether it was too early for tongue. His breath squeaked out and he decided that yes it was too early for tongue, because that would not go smoothly which was unacceptable for kissing Shintaro so he compromised by moving his lips to capture Shintaro’s lower lip and sink his teeth into it teasingly, just enough to send a lasting message.

Shintaro pulled away, raising his arm to rub his lips against his jacket cuffs like they were itchy but tellingly did not step away from Kazunari. Kazunari swung himself around so he could link arms with Shintaro and lean against him, never unclasping their hands. “Let’s get something to eat then! There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and I wanted to see it with you.”

Shintaro put back on his glasses and nodded, “Yes, that’s acceptable Ka—Takao.”

Kazunari giggled and nuzzled his face into Shintaro’s shoulder, “Mmm, I love you Shin-chan.”

Shintaro hissed, face turning away, his reply floating faintly around him, “..I do too.”

Kazunari enjoyed it, relished it, hearing and knowing it, it didn’t have to go that far, Shintaro’s actions alone were enough to satisfy him. It would be small steps for a while for them but he had no complaints because that was exactly what he wanted.

“Wow! The Ace seems to think of himself ratherly highly!!”

“Takao!!”

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A word about the title! I had the vision of midotaka of being like two flowers sprouting from the same stem but also being like binary stars; unfortunately, the flowers I described are called sprays which is 1)an obscure definition and 2)not a pretty word for the concept so I left that out, "Dovetailed" doesn't really take the place of it since that was the first word I chose, but it still conveys the same thing! "Venuses" is in reference to "venus signs" but also tied to how Venus was once mistaken for a star, that's how I attempted to bring in the binary stars part of my vision. (Just in case anyone was curious)  
> I hope this was a nice read for everyone and that it didn't seem ooc. Thanks for reading and if you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask!


End file.
